


Finally

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anxiety, Boyfriends, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mickey comes home late from a long day at work, and Ian worries a little too much. ❤





	Finally

Ian glanced at his watch for what felt like the twentieth time, sighing heavily and filled with disappointment. The watch read 7:52PM, and Mickey should have been home from work by 7:00. The redhead did his best to remain calm and collected by disracting himself with cooking dinner in their small apartment. They recently moved in, boxes still piled high throughout the place. Although it was small and somewhat shitty, it was _theirs._ It was home. 

Ian began stirring the ground beef in the sizzling pan mindlessly, preparing to add the Manwich mixture for sloppy Joes. 

_Don't look at the time. Focus on dinner. He probably just had to stay to help finish a job. Do not look at the time... Fuck it, I'm looking again,_ Ian thought to himself as he reluctantly peeked at the watch, the time reading 7:55. 

Ian attempted to shake off his worrying thoughts as he emptied the can mixture into the pan filled with the ground beef. Unfortunately, the pause of his worrying only lasted mere twenty seconds. 

_What if he was mugged or shot? Well, maybe not since it's Mickey we're talking about here. What if he was crushed under some rocks and shit? He does do some pretty dangerous work for that construction company. What about if he-_

Ian's series of absurd 'what if' scenarios were suddenly interrupted by the front door flying open, and a very exhausted Mickey stepping through the doorway into the apartment. Ian dropped the spoon onto the counter top and practically sprinted to Mickey, immediately wrapping his arms around his boyfriend tightly. 

"Jesus, uou're gonna fuckin' smother me to death," Mickey chuckled, pulling away gently and rubbing his shoulder in pain. 

Ian gave a look of deep concern, "what happened, babe?"

"Think I pulled a muscle. Nothing too bad. What's up with the bear hug and the crazy eyes you've got going on right now?" Mickey asked teasingly. 

Ian shifted his gaze to the pan, feeling too embarassed to look in Mickey's direction.

"You're late, and I _may_ have started to worry... Just a smidge," Ian confessed, cheeks burning red.

Mickey nodded knowingly and smirked, "so what was it this time? Bulldozer crushing me? Falling out of a window?" 

"Well I thought you might have gotten mugged or shot, but then I realized no one would be stupid enough to fuck with you," Ian answered matter-of-factly, Mickey letting out a throaty laugh in response. Ian defintely wasn't wrong.

"Alright, so what was the final verdict then?" Mickey asked, carefully removing his work vest and dropping his bag to the floor. He trudged his way over to Ian, wrapping his arms around him from behind as the red head continued to finish cooking dinner.

"I thought you might have gotten crushed by some rocks or something," Ian muttered, feeling a little bit ridiculous in hindsight. 

Mickey sniggered as he placed a soft kiss in the crook of his boyfriend's neck, "that's definitely a new one. You truly have a creative mind, Gallagher."

Ian spun around to face Mickey, wrapping his arms around the brunet's neck, "hey, you never know what could happen out there. I always worry when work keeps you late; I'm glad you're finally home."

Mickey grinned, stealing a quick kiss from his lover, "does it make me sound too soft if I told you that I love it when you say you're glad I'm finally home?"

Ian brought his lips back to Mickey's and pulled away momentarily before answering, "never. I'm glad you're _finally_ home, Mick."


End file.
